the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hunt of the Spider-Men
Spider-Man: "Hunt of the Spider-Men" takes place a day or two after Clone Conspiracy, Peter has successfully captured one of his clones trying to get answers as he does not believe he is really his clone. We also see the return of the Enforcers gang and the Jackal's identity is revealed, taking place November 15th, 2015, in Manhattan. Background The Story Interrogating the Clone We open with Peter talking to his A.I, his captain's log as he says. He recaps the last few days and the events taking place specifically with the supposed 'clone' and then enters his other room to talk to him, but he's very relucant to answer Peter's questions stating he needs to get home to Aunt May which only angers Peter more. He does however get Ben to answer one thing by playing with him doing some mind games. The guy he was stealing for wore glasses. Empire State University Peter then goes to class after applying more webbing to his supposed clone, his teacher continues to act weird but does his job. It's a pretty normal class, his former best-friend Harry Osborn ignores him and Peter shows great promise as usual. And speaking of the usual, Happy Hogan messages him stating there was a highspeed chase involving the Enforcers but then congratulates him as he's already on the scene. Clone Confrontation Peter quickly suits up and arrives to see the people applauding Spider-Man, he (the bag wearing Spider-Man) goes to his clone who must've broken out of his apartment and pretends to be another clone to test if this clone thing is real. The Jackal Revealed Ben has no memory of the Jackal's lab but knows exactly where to find it and they go to it, Peter is in disbelief that this is the work of his teacher and believes it is the work of the Lizard until Miles walks in himself. He yells and beats up the clone calling it a sad excuse for life as he failed his mission, Peter continues his clone act. Miles then enters his clone vault to show the clone's his improved model / clone, Peter is now in total shock, HE IS BEING CLONED. His identity is then exposed when his watch begins to ring, Happy Hogan is calling once more. Miles releases one of his strongest, Kaine, a clone Ben had the pleasure of meeting. In this moment the entire room is on lockdown and Peter begins to slam the metal door trying to break it to escape while Ben fights Kaine per Peter's requirement. The clone is named by Peter as in all the commotion he called him Ben and just stuck with it, the door then breaks and they barely escape. The Scarlet Spider Peter and Ben get to Peter's apartment forming an friendship, meanwhile however, Miles Warren begins to show Kaine his plans that were meant for Ben, the Scarlet Spider armor. Kaine shall be Ben's replacement and will dawn such costume. Hunt of the Spider-Men We then skip a bit later to when Peter is finally done processing all of this, he has a talk with Ben telling him he can stay at his apartment for as long as he needs and Ben tells him that he's formed a name for himself, Ben Reilly. Ben as in Uncle Ben / Ben Parker's name and Reilly as in Aunt May / May Reilly-Parker. The Museum Robbery Peter then arrives to the scene of a largescale robbery involving the Jackal in a red and blue suit, some of the clones including Kaine are there disposing and killing the security and Peter quickly jumps to help. Jackal sees this and runs to the vault quickly getting what he came there for and rushes off, Peter finishes the clones and chases after. Attack of the Spider-People Peter chases Jackal to a warehouse and when entering it's quickly revealed it was a trap, several dozens of clones exit wearing his signature costume and they attack him, Jackal gives him the finishing blow using a bat to knock him out in honor of Gwen. In this it is revealed that Jackal is doing what he is doing to bring back Gwen Stacey as he is a pervert and likes little girls even though he is like sixty. So yuh. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Scarlet Spider Stories Category:Jackal Stories Category:Tarantula Stories Category:Enforcers Stories Category:Harry Osborn Stories Category:The Clone Saga Category:Happy Hogan Stories